Stranger in the Valley: My Chemical Excursion
by Googlegwn
Summary: The Genesis of Felan. The Events Following the Motion Picture "Alpha and Omega", though it is reset in the year of 1961 to comply with Felan's history. It may...confuse you...though be not alarmed, for there is more twisted detail to come...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Alpha and Omega:

The Genesis of Felan

**Note: There are many, many, many chapters to come, but don't be rash about the minor things. Give feedback if you wish. **

**Googlegwn Signed out**

**All Characters exempting the characters from the Original Motion Picture belong to Me.**

**©2011-2012 Googlegwn S.C.C.**

The Beginning

_Location: Wood Buffalo National Park: Alberta, Canada_

_Date: June 8, 1959_

*Distorted Voices… I yelp… blinding light*

"- Oh Ylva… It's a Boy! A Beautiful Boy!" Exclaims My Father, Jack.

*Ylva Chuckles in Pain and Joy* "Oh thank you Jack... *She gasps for another breath*… Thank you… She replies. "He Whispers to me," Welcome to the World, Son". Soon after, Ylva starts having a conversation of which is not comprehensible except for a few clues.

"…A Name? oh! Of course! But where to start?", Inquires Jack While conversing with my mother.

*More Incomprehensible Conversation*

"…. I love it! I absolutely adore it!" Ylva exclaims.

My father picks me up and cradles me in his "arms" and says one thing: "Our Little Felan", as I cooed and Whimpered.

_*One Month later*_

_*_**My POV**_*_

I had matured some and gained weight, though I was still vulnerable, as I was still a pup. It was what I assumed was nearing fall, as the temperature gradually began to drop. My parents knew that it was only a matter of time before a fellow pack-member would discover their relationship, and I, the product of their love. Soon after sunrise, I realized that I was alone in my den. After this realization, I turned my attention to activity outside, hearing voices enter and reverberate off of the walls. This is what stopped me dead in tracks when I recognized one of the voices being sounded. As I took a look outside, I found my parents standing defensively in front of the den, and before them was Alpha-Male Reule and Alpha-Female Larentia, apparently having had discovered my parent's relationship and now were demanding to see me. I looked past them and observed at least 10 others backing the Alpha's, thwarting any escape to be made myself or my parents. It was then that I noticed that one of the witnesses in the crowd was my Aunt O'okami. I had to refrain from shouting to her and attracting attention, seeing as my Aunt, despite her relations to my mother, would disown her for falling for and mating with an Akita, or in general, a dog. In this I realized that I hadn't removed myself from view and I gained the audience of the crowd and the Alphas.

"There's the Little Runt! Let's get him!" shouted one. " Let's Gut the freak of nature!" Shouted another. "Silence! I pray you, Silence! We will not do any such thing, though we cannot allow such species in the Kadzait, nor it's despicable parents…. Leave now and do not return!" finished Reule.

My parents nodded, ran to the den and picked me up with haste before we made our way. Just before leaving the area, O'okami ran to my mother, whilst baring her teeth at my father and said " Please! Don't leave! Just let them leave, but not You! Please not you!" She pleaded before starting to sob. "You know as well as I do that I will do no such thing. That is against Pack Law to leave one's mate and child, and against my moral Virtues! I will die for both of them if the situation comes to that standpoint! Goodbye, my sister..." she said, walking away as she did.

With anger and sadness, O'okami said one last thing; "a sister no more, but an enemy", as she walked back to her own pack.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unpleasant Excursion

**Chapter Two**

**The Unpleasant Excursion**

_12 days later_

Shortly after the encounter between the Kadzait, my parents, and I, we began moving West towards what we hoped would be a sanctuary. As we traveled, we passed a sign that read on the side that would be visible if you were entering, "Welcome to Wood Buffalo National Park". At this we knew that we were to never set foot there again. Along our travels, we began to notice that the mountains were beginning to transform into hills, and then further along plains filled with thousands of Coniferous trees.

At least a day had gone by since they had begun their travels when they crossed yet another sign, fearing that they had gone in a circle and come back to where they started. At the second that they were able to read the sign, the tension broke, as the sign read "Welcome to the Caribou Mountains Wildland".

Then there was a deathly silence as we stood without pace. I began to speak when my mother hushed me and told me to duck down. I promptly complied, knowing that there was a reason for this order. Suddenly I hear several pants from beyond the foliage and a piercing howl. At this, my father's ears and my mother's pricked up. They took up a defensive stance between whatever was coming and I, knowing that they could protect me, or at least give me time to escape. It was then that a small hare came running out of the foliage, but before there could be any relief sounded, a female wolf of large stature came bounding out of the foliage chasing the rabbit when she came up on us.

There wasn't a moments hesitation before two other wolves came loping out of the foliage hoping that Convel had caught something when they eyed the three intruders and bared their teeth at them.

"And who might you think you are to be waltzing onto Voucher Territory? You smell of the Kadzait! Leave at once, or you, your mate _and_ yourpup will suffer the consequences!" Yelled hunter Convel.

At that moment, my father was about to retaliate with a response when A loud sound of which I am not familiar tore through the air, along with a loud metallic "ping". It was then that I heard a yelp and saw that my father was lying on the ground, missing an ear, howling in pain. I was about to run and embrace him when my mother held me back and went to help Jack. My father, despite the injury, got up and pursued the origin of the painful blow, with my mother trailing behind him, yelling back to what I assumed was me, "I will return! I promise you that I will return!" Shortly after that, I heard the wretched sound two more times and then hearing a yelp and howl of pain. Hearing this, I attempted to pursue them and end the wretched hell-bent life of whoever is causing my family pain, but I was stopped short as the rust-colored wolf stepped in front of me and held me back.

"No. There's no use losing another, especially one as young as you. Beowulf! Pick him up and transport him to Conri and Ayame. I'm sure that they will want to see him. I will be…examining whatever is left of his parents." Said Convel as she began to walk towards the location where my fears can only confirm what may have or have not occurred.

All I knew is that I had lost both of my parents in the same day, and at realizing this, I broke down into a mournful trance whilst being carried by Beowulf. I did not feel as if he or any of them felt any sympathy for me, though I did not care for anything but the last time that I had seen my parents. I was taken through a valley that was similar to my previous home in everything but the fluctuation of conifers. It was then that my day had taken a turn for the better when I witnessed another pup staring at me in awe and curiosity, while I, still tears in my eyes, just turned away and prepared myself for the inevitable. I then felt the same feeling that I had felt back in Wood Buffalo as everyone that saw me turned away in disgust: Disownment and Alienation.

I was taken to a hollowed out compartment in the valley wall, where a towering wolf approached me as Beowulf dropped me grudgingly. "What is this, dare say you?

I do not enjoy killing, you know. I employ you to do that to trespassers. Why is this _thing _here? " inquired what I figured was the Alpha of the so-called Vouchers.

"Convel, Hemene, and I were "on patrol" when we came upon three intruders, not just one. It was shortly after I demanded to know why they were here when a gunshot sounded and hit what I'm guessing was the father. Soon after, the mother and father took of towards the hunter. I can only assume that they are no longer alive, but Convel and Hemene are investigating to confirm this."

*Sigh*… "What am I to do with this one? Oh what to do…. what to do. I suppose that my wife can take care of him, but I'm sure she won't like it. I mean, look at him! He looks like a half-breed!" Conri said grudgingly.

"I think he is, sir. His Father appeared to be of the "other" species of canine. A dog, in general", said Beowulf in a Matter-of-fact tone. "That will be all, Beta." Said Conri, dismissing Beowulf.

"Yes Sir. Thank you, sir." Answered Beowulf before exiting the den.

"What are you called, little one?" Inquired Conri shortly after Alpha-Female Ayame entered the den.

I swallowed and pride or out-of-line tone and humbly said, "My name Felan, Sir. 'Tis Felan."

Ayame froze before leaving the den without gaining the attention of her husband.

"Hmmmm… Felan…."


	3. Chapter 3: A Thorn in my side

**Chapter 3**

**A thorn in my side**

**Note: Don't Worry! This will eventually get to Jasper! Just have patience! There are many chapters to come…**

_7 Months Later_

***My POV***

"Why do you hang out with that weak little imp when you could be with one such as myself?" Gloats Radolf, trying to strike one with Tala.

"He's had it the hardest out of all of us, and I think it's about time that at least one of us gives him a break, not to mention he's a sweetheart compared to someone like you." Replies Tala, a fellow hunter and one watches out for Felan.

"Ooooo. So All-mighty Tala has a crush on the wee little half-breed? How… despicable." Said Radolf in a Guile Tone.

"Oh go dunk your head, Rad. I'm not interested." Tala Retaliated quickly as she began to walk away.

"I'd rather dunk your head in- said Radolf before he was cut off by Felan tackling him and getting the air knocked out of him as Felan head-butted his sternum.

"That's not recommended, for the sake of your well-being, _Radolf_" I spat before getting off of him.

"Insolent miscreant," Radolf muttered before getting a swipe across the face from Tala.

"Would you like to repeat that?" demanded Tala in an interrogative tense.

At this threat, Radolf backed down, replying, "Oh but I would…just not to you, oh daughter of Conri."

That last comment would have put him down on the count if I hadn't stepped in to pull Tala away. "He's not worth it. Both you and I know that. Come on…I need to get out of here before some of his cronies come along and discover this putrid maggot." I say as I urge Tala to get moving.

"He's been giving me hell for as long as I've been here for reasons that I've only now come to understand. I mean, am I really that different? Dogs and wolves, I mean. We come from the same ancestor, yet I'm treated as third-class!" I query in an upset manner.

*Tala Sighs* "They just can't see past what they think you are. I mean, sure you're a hybrid, but that can't mean that your as bad as the stories that we've heard, right?" asks Tala

"What do you mean by _as bad as_ the stories? I knew they didn't like me, but I didn't know that they thought I was actually bad…. I need some time to think this over…." I trail off as I begin to part ways with Tala.

"You know not everyone one here despises you. Believe it or not, I've admired you from the day I set eyes on you that fateful fall evening." Says Tala sympathetically. At this, Felan's ears pricked up at the mention of her having feelings for him, not dampened by his lower rank in the pack.

"You seemed lost, and I wanted to guide you, to help you, and most of all to be your friend. I still do." Tala continued before Beta-Convel stepped in and announced that she is to be ready for the evening hunt.

"Yes Beta-Convel. Right away!" She replied before turning to me and saying, "You know the drill. Your youthful audience awaits!" She said while giggling as I groaned at her mentioning of the pups that I had to watch after while they were away.

"As usual…good luck…Tala." I finished as Tala began to walk to the main clearing.

Then I thought of an idea, though not fully, so I yelled, "Tala, Wait! I have something to tell you!"

(or maybe ask her)

This statement caused Tala to stop in her tracks and spin around, curious of what is to be said.

Seeing that she actually acknowledged me, I was tongue-tied.

I could tell that I was flustered, seeing as how Tala looked at me in a more or so, odd, way.

"I have to ask her. I must. But damn is it hard…. Oh grow a pair, Felan. Here I go" I thought to myself before beginning to form this difficult sentence.

"What is it you have to ask, Felan? I'm in a hurry, and they will leave without me if I do not go soon, so please speak up!" Tala exclaimed. This burst of what I interpreted as enthusiasm caused me to begin.

"Well… you know how we've known each other for so long? What I assume is a year? Well I've been meaning to ask you something for quite some time..." I trailed off, worried of her response to what I have said so far.

Now intrigued and possibly anticipating what he would say next, she said "Continue…"

My smile brightened at the realization of her positive feedback. Now I knew that my face was beyond flustered at what I was about to ask.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to at-" I continued before the booming voice of Tala's father, Conri sounded, urging his daughter to get going while at the same time trying to get me away from his daughter.

"Yes father! Right away!" She responded before turning back to me and saying," I have to go. I'm sorry Felan.

At this, my smile dampened at the sight of her beginning to lope away. Just then, she turned and said one thing that I will never forget.

"Oh and Felan…" She said as she began to make her way to the hunting grounds.

I looked up in excitement and anticipation.

"I'd love to," she finished with a smile and a tinge of rose originating from her cheeks and working its way to her oh-so beautiful amber eyes.

This last comment knocked me off my feet and sent me down for the count. She giggled at my much anticipated response before setting off on the evening hunt.

"This is by far the best day that I've ever had. I really can't picture a better day." I thought as I made my way to the main den for "Omega-duties" : watching over the pups while the others are hunting or on patrol.

"But then again, with this bunch, how could it not get worse…." I thought before running right into Ayame, who was walking out of the den. This rewarded me with a death stare from Ayame, though she didn't chastise me for once, but instead directed me to my waiting youthful audience.

"It's your turn to take care of my little energetic children, wee Felan." , she sneered before leaving to head the hunt with Conri.

"Oh goody… AHHH!" I yelled as several furry masses intercepted me from each dark corner of the den.

"We've got you, Felan!" Shouted one, while the others had mouthfuls of my fur and where unable to contribute to the much un-needed noise present.

"Is there any other game that you'd rather play that doesn't involve attacking my hind-quarters or ears?" I said as I glared at the two pup currently engaged in… well… biting my hind-quarters and my ears.

"If you could think of something for once instead of just sitting around, we just might be able to!" said the eldest of the three.

I sighed, thinking of ways to pass the time when I suddenly heard what I interpreted to be some sort of yelp and then a thud. Then I heard a deathly cry of pain. I shuddered at the fact, though someone else had to hear it, so they could tend to it.

*I sighed uneasily* "Hmmm…. This is odd… I hear no one sounding the alarm…unless... *Gasp*

A thought came across my mind that perhaps it was an invasion! "Oh but it couldn't possibly be! Am I the only one here? I would have thought that at least Radolf would…. Oh no." I thought as the thought of Radolf being here with me all by my self and the consequences of the situation that I involved myself in with Tala.

"Why does curiosity get the best of me?" I thought to myself before beginning to make my way out of the den without thinking about the pups.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't just leave us here! If you are going anywhere, even close-by, you are to take us with you!" yelled Tanner, the eldest of the pups.

I hushed him, not wanting to draw attention.

"Yes you can come with me. All of you can…." I finished in a hushed tone, maintaining a "serious" posture.

The three of them congratulated each other on their success in their negotiation whilst following me out of the den. I crept along and loped towards the origin of the scream with grace, knowing that one miss-step could be my last. I came upon a clearing and spotted something out of the "norm". At this realization, I told the pups to stay back, whereas they promptly complied and stayed back as I entered the clearing.

"What in Valhalla is that _thing_?" I thought as I approached the omniscient character lying on the ground.

As soon as I said this, I heard from the bushes behind me, "A human!" one said; another said "Run!"

Soon after, I heard the pitter-patter of small paws running away from the scene.

"A human? Human…human… Hunter? A Killer?" I thought before beginning to back away.

Then I heard a groan escape from the human as he shifted out of unconsciousness, making me back away even further. It was then that I got a visual of his mangled leg and realized what might have happened.

"The thud and scream seem to work into my hypothesis, but how can I know? How can I understand him?" I thought before I saw him open his blood-shot eyes. His face looked pained, but suddenly surprised by the wildlife that he was encountering.

I heard him mutter something before passing out.

"Oh fantastic… what now? I thought as an omniscient character loomed on the residing cliffs above.


End file.
